Jade: The Unknow Demigod
by JadeDragon012
Summary: Jade had never fit in, after meeting Percy Jackson and Nico di' Angelo she hoped that would change. It didn't but shes got one heck of a story anyway. DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

Jade

The most confusing day of my life started when I and my best friend were walking to our other friend's house to go to the mall. Hi. My name is Jade Pendragon, formerly known as Jessika Doll. I and my friends never asked for this to happen, but of course it did. But you have NO idea what I'm talking about so I should probably explain.

I'm thirteen years old and until a few weeks ago I lived in Carver, Massachusetts with my parents and my brother and sister. I went to Carver Middle High School and was an Honors Student. And my best friends ware Aisling Mahoney and AnnaKate Greene. But anyway, my life got turned upside down about a week before my thirteenth birthday.

Me and Ash (Aisling's nickname) were taking a short-cut through the woods to get to Annie's (AnnaKates nickname) house so we could all go to the mall together. So we were about halfway through the short-cut when we were yanked upwards by our ankles, and left dangling upside down.

"NOT COOL GUYS! LET US DOWN!" I yelled. I had thought it was Josh and Jared my other friends being stupid and pulling a prank on us… but it wasn't.

"Guys come on the blood is rushing to my head! Put us down." Ash complained

"You are so young but so tremendously powerful my children, you will make an excellent addition to my army." A male voice said. His voice sounded evil, it sent an unwanted tremor through my body.

"I HAVE NO IDEA WHO YOU ARE, BUT LET US GO! WE DON'T WANT TO BE PART OF YOUR STUPID ARMY" I shouted.

Ash looked freaked out; she did the sign of the cross and bowed her head praying silently. To be honest I was as freaked out as she was but I hid it, I was supposed to be the girl that could take down any boy in a matter of seconds, a full grown man in a matter of minutes. But this voice did not sound human, it sounded more powerful than anything I had ever heard, and it sounded angry. Suddenly there was a flash of black in my field of vision, I heard something slice through the vine that was holding me up and I was falling. I wish I could say I was completely calm with falling down but I was screaming…. I mean I was a good 25 feet in the air so give me a break. I closed my eyes and prepared to hit the ground, but someone caught me.

When I opened my eyes I saw a GORGEOUS boy with brownish-black hair and dark brown eyes that were shining with concern, anger, and determination. He was wearing almost completely black and was carrying a black sword in his sheath. He put me down on my feet and looked me over carefully. I felt like I knew him somehow, he was just so familiar.

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

All I could do was nod, so I did. He turned around unsheathed his sword and repeated the whole scene with Ash. The evil voice roared and cursed in what I thought was Greek. The boy turned to me and grabbed my hand, and I'm sad to say I blushed and stammered a thank you to the boy. '_What the heck is wrong with me, he's just a boy…. I'm not supposed to be one of those stammering idiots when it comes to boys, I'm the calm collected one' _I thought to myself.

"Come on we must meet with the others." He told us, and grabbed Ash's hand.

With that he turned and started running full speed at an enormous pine tree, dragging us behind him. Right before we hit the pine tree we slipped into a completely dark place. And suddenly I realized who this was. He was Nico di' Angelo, Son of Hades from the Percy Jackson series, to those of you saying 'That's impossible, it's just a book series' you couldn't be more wrong. When we stepped out of the blackness we were in a clearing in the middle of the woods with Josh, Jared, and AnnaKate. We all said hi to each other, and I kept staring at Nico. AnnaKate noticed and walked over.

"Somebody's got a crush." She sang

I scowled at her.

"I do not." I said blushing.

"Yes you do, you're blushing Jess." She said back

"Shut-up…" I mumbled.

She laughed to herself and walked off to join Ash. I walked over to Nico and heard him mumble something about punctuality.

"Who are we waiting for?" I asked

He turned around looking startled.

"Just my idiot cousin to get back with the rest of your friends." He said

"You mean Percy…. Or Thalia?" I inquired.

When I said that he visibly paled and stared at me shocked then he shook his head and regained his composure.

"How do you know about Percy and Thalia?" He asked in a hushed tone.

"I know all about demigods, Camp Half-Blood, the Greek gods, and some about you and your friends Nico di' Angelo, Son of Hades." I said hushing my voice when I said his name and godly parent.

Suddenly a HUGE black dog barged through the trees and barked happily. Riding on the dogs back were some of my friends. I recognized Ash's boyfriend Braden, Alex (Solo), Evan (Blondie), my cousin Andrew (Bumpy to his friends), and my best guy friends EJ and Kyle. Then there was the boy in the front near the dog's collar, he had sea green eyes and black hair that fell over his eyes, and he looked about 14 or 15.

"Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon." I said bowing slightly.

Percy looked at me confused and turned to Nico.

"Nico how does she know who I am?" he asked.

"I have no idea Percy but she knew who I was and who Thalia is." Nico replied nervously

"I also know who Chiron, Annabeth, Travis and Conner Stoll, Katie Gardner, Clarrise La Rue, Beckindorf, Will Solace, Lee Fletcher, Malcolm, Selina, Luke, and some of the Hunters of Artemis are…." I said

Nico and Percy stared at me open mouthed.

"Jess this isn't your stupid book series." Andrew yelled

"SHUT UP ANDREW! I'M NOT CRAZY! TELL THEM PERCY, TELL THEM I'M NOT INSANE!" I shouted angrily.

Andrew shrank back as I glared at him. Then I felt so suddenly saddened I broke down crying. I would have fallen on my face if Nico hadn't caught me… again. So I stood there for a good 5 minutes crying in Nico's arms while he tried to calm me down. Crying tennaged girls weren't his strong suite.

"Percy take the others to the camp and explain everything to them, I'll take Jess there when she calms down and we can take her to talk to Chiron." Nico commanded.

Percy nodded and motioned for everyone to get on the big dog.

"Come on everyone get on Mrs. O'Leary, and we can go" Percy instructed.

After everyone was on Mrs. O' Leary she shadow traveled back to CHB and left me alone with Nico. After a minute I pulled away and looked at the ground. He stood there ready to catch me if I broke down again.

"Look at me" He said as he pulled my head up.

I shook my head and tried to pull away again, but he was surprisingly stronger than me.

"What's wrong, you can tell me." He said

"My life's never going to be the same, is it." I asked looking up.

He shook his head and smiled a bit.

"You'll get used to it eventually, we all do." He said

"The rest of them don't get it, we might never see our family again if we have to go year round, and one of our parents isn't our real parent." I said the tears building up.

"Shhhhh. It will be okay, I promise." He said

"Why are you being so nice to me? The books depict you as loner who stays away from people." I said

"Books? What books?" he said

"Do you have enough energy to shadow travel me to my house? If you do I can show you." I said

He nodded and grabbed my hand. I told him my address and he sprinted to an oak tree's shadow and we were sucked into the black world again. When we came out we were in the woods behind my house. I dragged him to the front of my house and sighed in relief when my parents' cars weren't there, I had enough to deal with without having to explain to my parents why I was bringing a boy into the house. I pulled my keys out of my pocket and unlocked the door and carefully locked it behind me.

"Come on, we have to be quick so my parents don't know I brought a stranger into the house." I said quietly so we didn't wake my puppy Coco.

He nodded and fallowed me up the stairs to my room (for those of you with a dirty mind PLEASE keep it G-rated). When we got to my room I opened the door and walked in I stopped to grab my backpack and I stuffed my iPod and iHome station in it. I went over to my book case and pulled out 11 books, the entire PJO series, the HoO series, and the Kane Chronicles and put those in. I looked at the rest of my book case and sighed.

"I wish I could bring my sweatshirts, boots, sneakers and the rest of my book collection, but its way to much to carry." I said wistfully.

Suddenly my entire book case including my books shrank along with my boots and sweatshirts until they were the size of my cell phone. I stared at Nico dumbfounded.

"Did you do that?" I asked him

"No, maybe it was you godly parent." He said as confused as me.

I shrugged and grabbed all the shrunken stuff and put it in my bag. I grabbed a few more things and then I decided to try something.

"I wish I could bring my cloths with me." I said

Then all my clothes flew out of my dresser and folded themselves into neat stacks and shrunk, including my underwear and bras to my embarrassment. I grabbed them and put them in my bag as quickly as I could and dragged Nico out of my room and I heard my mom's car pull into the driveway.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit. No this cannot be happening." I said

Nico's eyes widened as I dragged him onto the hallway to my parents' room and took him down the stairs. I ran to the garage door and by some miracle I made it through and shut the door before my mom got in the house. Nico and I stood there for a minute trying to calm our racing hearts. When my heartbeat returned to normal I grabbed Nico by the wrist and dragged him out the door to the outside and pulled him back into the woods…. farther than I'd ever gone. And I started crying again, this time was considerably shorter but it still embarrassed me. Nico was the only person I had cried in front of for years, it might sound like a cheesy romance novel line, but I felt safe and like I could show my emotions more in front of Nico.

"I'm sorry, I seem to be crying a lot today." I said wiping my eyes.

"It's okay Jess, you just snuck into your own house and tricked your mother, and you're not sure if you'll ever see her again, you deserve to be able to cry." Nico said.

I noticed the big wet spot on his shoulder, where my head had been.

"Oh damn it, I'm sorry Nico, I ruined your shirt." I looked at the ground guiltily as I said it.

Nico really surprised by by what he did next, he pulled me in and hugged me. He was so warm, and he smelled kind of nice like the woods. I felt so comfortable and safe in his arms. _Gods I'm turning into one of those wimpy sappy girls _I thought _but the weird thing is I don't care._

"You need to stop apologizing." He whispered in my ear.

"Ok, should we get going, Percy might be getting antsy." I said and Nico sighed

"Yeah we probably should, grab your backpack." He said

I grabbed my backpack and Nico grabbed my hand, I blushed… again. Man I was getting pissed at myself, why did I blush every time he grabbed my hand. This time he just walked into the shadow and we were off into the Shadow World as I called it. When we stepped out of the shadows we were in the middle of the Dining Palivon. Nico dragged me over to the Big House where Percy was pacing the length of the porch while a pretty blonde girl with startling grey eyes was watching him, I assumed it was Annabeth.

"Where in Hades have you been Nico, I was getting worried." Percy demanded when he saw us

"Calm down Percy we just had to get some stuff, and stop acting like a mother." Nico replied breezily

"I knew you had ADHD Percy, but are you really that impatient, we were only gone for like an hour and 20 minutes." I said

Percy looked at me and grabbed me roughly by the arm and tried to lead me into the Big House. Out of surprise I kicked him in the groin and while he bent over in pain and released my arm I kicked the back of his knee so he fell down. Then I grabbed his arm and bent it behind his back, all of this happened in less than 10 seconds, and Annabeth and Nico stared at me in awe. When I realized what I did I immediately let go of his arm and ran to hide behind Nico, as Percy got up I stared at the ground in shame. He looked at me and burst out laughing.

"How in the world did you do that." He said looking amused

"You surprised me and I did what came naturally… you know how most people have the 'fight or flight' instinct, I have the 'fight or fight harder' instinct." I said still looking at the ground.

Percy laughed and shook his head. Then he motioned for me to go inside, he didn't try to grab me this time, he had learned his lesson. I looked at Nico ad he nodded encouragingly, so I took a big breath and walked up the steps and through the door with Percy Annabeth and Nico fallowing me. I ended up in a room with a ping-pong table in the center and there was a middle-aged man in a wheelchair sitting on one side of it.

"Chiron" I said and bowed slightly

He looked surprised I knew who he was but nodded. Then he looked to Percy and Nico quizzically.

"She knew who and what we were when we found her sir." Nico said

"She also knows some of the names of the campers here and who their godly parents are." Percy added

Chiron nodded and turned to me.

"Tell me child how do you know of us." He asked

I reached for my back and pulled out the first four books of the PJO series.

"May I ask one question first sir?" I asked

Chiron nodded.

"Has the Titan War passed yet?" I asked quietly, but they all heard me.

Percy grabbed me and shoved me against a wall roughly.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THE TITAN WAR!" he demanded angrily

"Percy let me go." I said

But his grip just got tighter. Nico and Annabeth tried in vain to get him off me but it didn't work. Chiron commanded him to let me go, he still wouldn't.

"What. Do. You. Know." He demanded again

"Let me go, you're hurting me." I said

Percy still wouldn't let go. Suddenly an unseen force pushed Percy off me and across the room. Nico later told me my eyes turned silver right before it happened. Then there was a flash and I wasn't myself anymore. My jeans and t-shirt had been replaced with a floor length grass green dress with silver and gold trim, it reminded me of an old fashioned princess gown, my hair was a little bit longer and it fell loosely curled to about my waist, there was a silver tiara with green stones on my head, and on my left ring finger was a silver ring shaped like a dragon curled around my finger with jade eyes. I also noticed I had lost a significant amount of weight.

"WHY AM I WEARING A DRESS? GET IT OFF ME!" I yelled

Then another flash lit the room and standing next to me was a woman. She eyed everyone in the room and her eyes landed on Chiron.

"I am Heticate. She is my daughter Jade Pendragon, heir to the throne of Camelot, descendant of King Arthur, Merlin the Magician, and Morgana Le Fay. She is the most powerful of my children in ages and I want you to protect her from Kronos." She said

I'd like to say I took the news well, but that would be a lie. I started crying again and Nico ran forward to comfort me. My mother looked at me confused.

"My child why are you crying?" She asked

I took a couple of deep shaky breaths and looked at her.

"Because if what you told me is true, the people who I called my family were never related to me, and I have been living a lie my entire life. " I said my voice cracking

My mother pondered what I had said and looked at me with sympathy. I hated when people treated me with sympathy, they think they understand me, but they don't.

"I am sorry if that upset you child but it is true, but the family in Carver is still your family because they raised you as a favor to me." She said

"They knew!" I said softly

I felt Nico wrap his arms tighter around me, but it didn't help. I felt cold, abandoned, unloved.

"What does Kronos want with me, and if you are working with him why are you keeping me from him?" I asked shakily

"He wants to use you to win the war, I don't know exactly how but it would include you dying, and I don't want to see you die in a power struggle." She said

Chiron looked at my pale face and then to my mother.

"Lady Heticate why don't you and I discuss this and let your daughter get some rest, she can stay in the Big House for now." He said

He turned to look at Nico. Nico nodded in agreement as some unseen communication happened. Then he motioned for Percy and Annabeth to leave and they nodded and left. Nico picked me up and I made no move to protest, I felt like if I tried to move I'd shatter to pieces. As he carried me to my room I looked at him. His eyes and face showed very prominent concern and I then wrapped my arms around his neck. When he put me down on the bed of my room and turned to leave I started freaking out.

"Don't leave. Please don't leave me alone." I said fearfully

Nico nodded and lay down next to me, and I snuggled closer to him grateful for the company. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close so I had to look into his eyes.

"Don't worry; I won't let Kronos anywhere near you. I promise." He said

I looked at him and laughed dryly.

"Stop promising me the impossible Nico." I said

"I'll do the impossible to keep you safe." He said

I looked at him and saw the determination in his eyes.

"Why?" I asked softly

"What do you mean?" He said confused

"Why are you protecting me and being nice, you've only known me for a day." I said

"I have no idea; it started when I found you dangling in the woods, I felt like I wanted to find the person who did that to you and skin them alive, and when you were crying, I wanted to find the reason for you grief and fix it. I feel like I would jump in front a bullet for you." He said

"Well as long as you don't go all broody Edward Cullen on me I can deal with that." I replied.

And with that note I fell asleep still in Nico's arms. The truth is I felt the same way about Nico; I hated his grief and wanted to protect him no matter what. That night I had a dream. I was standing in the middle of some garden gnome store, but these gnomes weren't gnomes, they were people and they were life sized. I recognized the place, I was in Aunty M's Garden Gnome Emplorium, or better known as Medusa's liar before Percy killed her.

"So glad you could join us witch." Said the evil voice

"Kronos, what do you want." I sneered

"I want you, your power is almost unlimited and the fact you're a demigod and can use it without restrictions is a plus." Kronos replied

"Well whatever offer you've come to make, you can shove it. I will never join you; I'm not stupid the promises you made to the demigods in your army were empty. As were the ones you made the minor gods, you are chaos, you don't build up you tear down." I said angrily

"Be wise about this child, next time I will not ask, I will get you in my army one way or another." He said warningly

"You might be able to kidnap me, but you can't use my powers if I don't want to help you." I replied

"Child I am King of the Titans, Lord of Time, I can make you do whatever I want. Maybe I'll start with you little boyfriend as bait. He would be a great asset too, and then I could kill Jackson once and for all." Kronos taunted

I woke up feeling scared. I looked around for Nico and didn't see him, I was starting to worry.

"Nico, where are you." I whispered

Suddenly I got a vision, Nico was standing in front of the bathroom sink down the hall washing his hands. Then he opened the door and walked out and headed towards my room. The vision ended as Nico walked through my door. I tackled him with a hug.

"Thank gods, you're okay." I said

I felt something wet on my face and realized I was crying. Nico pulled back a bit and made me look at his face.

"What do you mean? And why are you crying?" he asked sounding concerned

I heard my own voice tell him about the dream, leaving out the part where Kronos called him my boyfriend. When I finished he looked visibly shaken.

"You should take a shower and change, then we can tell Chiron about the books and your dream." He said

I looked down and realized I was still in the dress from yesterday. Somehow my hair was still completely perfect and knot free, and the tiara was still in place. I thought it was weird so I mentioned that to Nico as I got ready to go to the bathroom.

"It's probably part of the spell your mother did to dress you up in that get-up." He said chuckling

I realized that I forgot my shampoo and conditioner and cursed myself. Suddenly my normal shampoo and conditioner appeared, and I realized I had done that. I turned to Nico who mirrored my surprise.

"That wasn't my mother yesterday that was me." I said referring to the shrinking stuff

Nico looked at me and nodded slowly. I grabbed the bottles and ran to the bathroom. I took a quick shower and realized my clothes were too big. So I decided to experiment.

"I want all my clothes to fit me, no matter what size I become." I said to the mirror

My eyes turned silver and my clothes began to shrink again, but this time they stopped when they reached the right size and I slid them on. My eyes returned to their normal color. The tiara wouldn't come out of my hair, but I could still style it, so I braided it and let it fall down. I walked out of the bathroom and almost crashed into Nico. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the ping-pong table room. Chiron was standing there in centaur form.

"Where are Percy and Annabeth?" I asked looking around

"After Percy's, uh, how you say, episode, I told Annabeth to keep him away from you until further notice." Chiron said

I nodded and pulled the books out of my bag again.

"I'm going to say the Titan War hasn't happened, but the Battle of the Labyrinth has, correct." I said

Chiron nodded

"Well some guy named Rick Riordan wrote books based on Percy's adventures, but the books are from Percy's point of view. One of his books, The Last Olympian, is about the Titan War and who wins it. But I can't let you guys see that one, because you might mess up the future by trying to change little things." I said

Chiron and Nico nodded, I'm fairly certain they agreed with me.

"But I can show you the first four books." I said

I handed the books to Chiron and then decided to ask what was on my mind.

"Thank you child." Chiron said

"Um, sir, may I see my friends." I asked shyly

"Of course, just have Nico show you around the camp too." He said

Was it my imagination or did Nico blush? And was Chiron winking?

"Yes sir, and thank you." I said

"Call me Chiron, all my friends do." He said

I smiled while walking out the door. Nico was close behind me and he jogged to get beside me.

"What do you want to do first, see your friends or take the tour." He asked

"Do you wanna come and see my friends with me?" I asked

Nico nodded and grabbed my hand. I started blushing and mentally yelled at myself. Nico ran dragging me behind him. We ended up in the basketball court in the center of the cabin formation. I saw Ash, Annie, Josh, Jared, Andrew, Braden, Solo, Blondie, EJ, and Kyle.

"Hi guys." I said

They all looked at me for a minute before Ash yelled and tackled me in a hug, knocking me down in the process.

"JESS!" she yelled

"Actually my name is apparently Jade Pendragon now." I said looking angrily at the ground

She gave me a quizzical look. Thank the gods for Nico; he saw I didn't feel like explaining so he did.

"Her mother is Heticate, and apparently her father is King of Camelot, so her Family isn't her real family. If you want to hear her mother's entire speech just ask." Nico said looking at me

Nobody asked, they all just looked at me sympathetically. Did I mention I hate sympathy directed at me. But I did learn all my friends had been claimed last night. Annie and Ash had been claimed by Aphrodite; Josh, Jared, Solo, Blondie, and Kyle had been claimed by Hermes; and Braden, EJ, and Andrew were claimed by Apollo.

We were all walking to the archery range so the Apollo guys could show off their 'skills'. When we were in front of the targets I did something I cant explain.

"Τόξο μου για μένα"I shouted.

A black bow that looked like it was made from shadows appeared in my hand. A quiver of celestial bronze tipped arrows appeared on my back.

"Hey Jade, are you skilled enough to use that bow?!" Andrew taunted

"Bring it on!" I yelled back

I'm glad to say I beat him, and Braden, and EJ.

"Ha I always knew I could beat you at everything Andrew." I said

He stuck out his tongue. So mature, right.

"First one up the climbing wall wins!" he shouted

"You didn't get enough defeat Andrew?" I said tauntingly as I chased him to the climbing wall.

When we got to the climbing wall I zoned out. When I zone back in I was at the top of the wall and Andrew was panting and only halfway up. When Andrew got to the top I did another thing I couldn't explain.

"Αστέρια στο πλευρό μου!" I yelled

Suddenly a black and white Pegasus was standing next to me. I vaulted myself on its back doing a flip to show off (don't ask how because I don't know) and the Pegasus flew me back down. Everyone was staring.

"Your mother was right Jade, you extremely powerful." Nico said

"Nico how did I get up the wall, I completely zoned out and then I was standing at the top." I asked

"You were like an acrobat, you were flipping and jumping, you avoided ever obstacle perfectly, I'm surprised you not winded." Nico said

I dismounted the Pegasus and petted its neck.

"I wonder what your name is." I said

"_My name is Star of Wonder, Mistress, Star for short." _I heard a voice in my head said

I scrambled backwards and fell on top of Nico.

"Jade are you okay? Why are your eyes glowing green?" Nico asked

"T-the P-p-pegasus. I-I h-heard it i-in my h-head." I stammered

"_Mistress? Whats wrong?" _ Star asked in my head.

"Come on Jade I'm taking you to see Chiron, maybe he knows what's going on." Nico said

He picked me up and I protested, but he didn't listen. Star fallowed us as Nico carried me to the Big House. I saw Annie and Ash giggling and I glared at them. When we got to the Big House Nico put me down and we walking in, Star stood by the porch waiting patiently.

"Chiron I need to talk to you!" Nico called

Chiron rolled into the room in his wheelchair.

"What do you need Nico?" he asked

"It's Jade, her powers, they're developing really quickly." Nico replied

"What powers, isn't she just supposed to be able to perform magic?" Chiron asked confused

"Her magical abilities are growing quickly, but she apparently can read minds, and he has catlike reflexes and acrobatic abilities." Nico says

"What do you mean I can read minds!?" I shrieked

Nico turned to me and made me look in his eyes.

"Jade concentrate on my thoughts, try to read my mind." He said

I did as I was told I closed my eyes and concentrated on Nico. I opened my eyes and saw Nico's thoughts then I blushed. Nico had been thinking about me.

"What was I thinking of?" he asked me

"You're thinking about me." I said still blushing.

"See Chiron, she can read minds." Nico said slightly blushing too.

Chiron looked at me thoughtfully.

"Do you notice how her eyes change color depending on her mood or what she's doing, you told me her eyes turn silver when she does magic, and when she was in your head her eyes were glowing blue." Chiron said

"I wonder…. Jade come out to the woods with me." Nico said

"Um… okay?" I said uncertainly

We walked into the woods and woods and Nico stopped us at a clearing.

"Jade I want you to hit the bird's nest on the branch of that tree, with an arrow." Nico said

I looked to where he was pointing. Then nest was at the top of a tree that was a good 10 yards away from where I stood.

"Nico that's impossible, I can't hit that." I said

"Just try." He said

I nodded and took a deep breath.

"Τόξο μου για μένα." I said

My bow and quiver appeared and I took aim at the nest. My actions were automatic, like something else was controlling me. I hit the bird's nest and stared t my bow wondering if it was magic.

"Ok now I want you to pick the nest up and bring it back to the top, without the Pegasus." Nico said

"That's impossible Nico that tree is a good 70 feet tall… no person I know can do that." I said exasperated

"Just try Jade, if you fall I'll catch you, I swear on the River Styx." He said

The sky rumbled.

"Fine, but if I kill myself doing this I am NEVER going to forgive you." I replied crossly

I picked up the nest and looked at the tree, I blacked out again but when I came to I was at the top of the tree on the branch where the nest had been. I set the nest and looked down, not my best idea.

"Nico," I called "I can't get back down, I'm too scared."

"You can do it Jade, just let you instincts take over." He yelled up

I tried to do it, I really did, but I started panicking and couldn't see straight.

"Nico I can't… I'm afraid, I don't want to fall." I said on the verge of tears

All I heard was silence. About two minutes later I heard the beating of wings. I looked up and saw Nico on Stars back. Nico held out his hand and helped me on.

"I'm sorry." He whispered "I didn't want to scare you."

I just nodded. When Star got us safely on the ground below Chiron studied me. He then turned to Nico.

"You were right Nico, it seems all of her abilities affect her eye color." He said

"What do you mean." I asked hoarsely

Nico turned to me with concern filled eyes.

"When you use your magic your eyes turn silver, when you read minds they turn blue, when you acrobatic skills kick in your eyes turn brown, and when you do archery they turn gold." He told me

"SO YOU GOT ME STUCK UP A FRIGGEN TREE TO SEE IF MY EYES WOULD CHANGE COLOR!" I yelled furiously

Nico nodded weakly.

"I'm sorry." He said looking ashamed

I shook my head. I ran away crying, I had trusted him. He got me stuck in a tree and my fear of heights had kicked in. All because he wanted to test a theory, I heard footsteps behind me and ran faster. I ran until I couldn't run anymore, and then I collapsed in the middle of the woods, bawling my eyes out. I heard someone approach me and I looked up to see Nico walking towards me slowly. He reached out and tried to comfort me, but I pushed him away.

"Jade I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd get stuck up there." He said breathlessly, as if he'd been chasing me the entire time.

"I TRUSTED YOU! AND YOU GOT ME STUCK UP A FREAKING TREE YOU ASS! I'M AFRAID OF HEIGHTS OKAY! I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO FALL, I NEARLY HAD A HEART ATTACK!" I shouted at him until my voice started cracking.

I began crying again. Nico just sat there looking dumbfounded.

"Your, afraid of heights?" he asked uncertainly

"Yes you half-wit. Why do you think I freaked out." I said through my tears

Nico shook his head and hugged me. I don't know how long we sat here but it seemed like a long time. When I finally calmed down I pulled away from him and stood up wiping my face with my sweatshirt sleeve. I started to walk away back to camp when Nico grabbed my wrist. I turned around to tell him to let go, but what he did next caught me off guard. When I turned around he grabbed my other hand and yanked me towards him, then he kissed me. I stood there for a minute eye wide with shock but after a minute I closed my eyes and kissed back, he smelled like the woods and his lips tasted like Coke, I'd have to ask about the Coke later. He let go of my wrists and wrapped his arms around my waist and I put mine around his neck. When we finally pulled back to breath he looked me straight in the eye and said.

"Do you forgive me?"

"No I just kissed you because I enjoy kissing people who I hate, as a matter of fact I'll go kiss Gavin Morey right now." I answered sarcastically and a bit annoyed.

Apparently he was never taught the concept of sarcasm because he looked at the ground and replied "Oh…"

I rolled my eyes at his stupidity and kissed him again.

"That was sarcasm Deadhead." I whispered

"Oh..." he replied stupidly

"By the way, where did you get a Coke from?" I asked

Nico looked around nervously.

"What Coke." He said

"Don't play stupid Nico, I tasted the Coke when we were kissing, now tell me where you got it cause I'm dying for a Diet Coke." I said rolling my eyes.

"I paid Conner to sneak it in." he said looking at the ground

"DIET COKE HERE I COME!" I yelled dragging him through the woods

When we got to the Hermes cabin Josh opened the door.

"Where's Conner, I need to talk to him." I said excitedly

"About what?" Josh asked

"Stuff, now where is he." I said annoyed

Josh turned around and looked around the cabin.

"CONNER SOMEONE'S HERE FOR YOU! AND THEIR NOT REALLY A PATIENT PERSON SO I'D HURRY UP AND GET OVER HERE!" Josh yelled

A boy who looked about 15 came to the door. He had brown hair and a look on his face that would've had any teacher or security guard watch them closely.

"What, I was napping." Conner said

"Come over here." I said motioning to the basketball court.

Nico looked completely bored.

"Dude she wants I Diet Coke, she won't stop pestering me about it. How much is it gunna cost?" He said

"5 bucks." Conner said

"Fine here." Nico said handing him the money

"Yes! Thank you thank you thank you!" I yelled jumping up and down

I hugged Nico grabbed the Diet Coke and ran to the woods. I heard Nico fallowing me. I sat under a tree and opened the soda. I took a sip and Nico sat down next to me.

"Can I have a sip?" he asked

I sighed.

"Fine, but only because you paid for it." I said

He grabbed the can and took a big sip.

"Hey! A sip doesn't me drain the entire can!" I exclaimed snatching it back

Nico laughed and shook his head. I stuck my tongue out at him (so mature right). He tried to grab the can back but I held it just out of reach.

"Come on, just one more?" he pleaded

"No it's all mine now." I said laughing

Nico made a ridiculous pouty face and crossed his arms. I cracked up, and Nico took advantage of that grabbing the soda from my hand.

"Hey! That's not cool!" I yelled

"All's fair in love and war." he said

"In that case, I'll just do this." I said

I leaned over and kissed him. While he was distracted I grabbed the Diet Coke and ran like my life depended on it.

"Hey! That's not fair!" he yelled as I ran away

"Like you said, all's fair in love and war Nico." I called back

Nico got up and started to chase me laughing. I zigzagged through the trees laughing. After about 5 minutes I stopped and took a sip of the soda. That was my mistake; Nico came up behind me silently and grabbed me by the waist. I whirled around surprised and he grabbed the Diet Coke and chugged the rest of the can. When I came out of shock I punched him in the shoulder.

"You're a cheater!" I yelled

"How so." He demanded

"You… ummm… uhhh… I don't know but you cheated!" I said

"I think you cheated." He said

"How did I cheat." I yelled

"You distracted me by playing with my emotions, a plan worthy of Athena actually." He said

"You said everything was fair." I retorted

"Then how could I have cheated." He said

"You do have a point…" I murmured

"See, I'm right your wrong." He said

"hmph…" I sighed

When we got back to main part of camp it was time for dinner. I sat at the head table with Mr. D, Chiron, Castor, and Nico. After burning part of my dinner as an offering for the gods, I started arguing with Nico about if country music was good or not.

"It is good music!" I said indignantly

"It is not." He said

We both turned to Castor.

"What do you think?" we asked at the same time

"Well, I agree with the girl." he said

"HA!" I yelled to Nico's face

He mumbled something about boys always agreeing with the pretty girl.

"Is somebody jealous?" I whispered in his ear

"No." he mumbled unconvincingly

I laughed at his stupidity and gave him a hug.

"You are sooooooo jealous." I said giggling

He pouted and crossed his arms. I slapped his shoulder and finished my dinner. It was time for the campfire. Apparently I shouldn't have insulted EJ earlier, because he forced me to sing in front of the entire camp.

_**Grew up in a small town**_

_**And when the rain would fall down**_

_**I'd just stare out my window**_

_**Dreaming of what could be**_

_**And if I'd end up happy**_

_**I would pray**_

_**Trying hard to reach out**_

_**But when I'd try to speak out**_

_**Felt like no one could hear me**_

_**Wanted to belong here**_

_**But something felt so wrong here**_

_**So I pray**_

_**I could breakaway**_

_**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly**_

_**I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky**_

_**And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change**_

_**And breakaway**_

_**Out of the darkness and into the sun**_

_**But I won't forget all the ones that I loved**_

_**I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change**_

_**And breakaway**_

_**Wanna feel the warm breeze**_

_**Sleep under a palm tree**_

_**Feel the rush of the ocean**_

_**Get onboard a fast train**_

_**Travel on a jet plane, far away**_

_**And breakaway**_

_**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly**_

_**I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky**_

_**And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change**_

_**And breakaway**_

_**Out of the darkness and into the sun**_

_**I won't forget all the ones that I loved**_

_**I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change**_

_**And breakaway**_

_**Buildings with a hundred floors**_

_**Swinging 'round revolving doors**_

_**Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but**_

_**Gotta keep moving on, moving on**_

_**Fly away, breakaway**_

_**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly**_

_**Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye**_

_**I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change**_

_**And breakaway**_

_**Out of the darkness and into the sun**_

_**But I won't forget the place I come from**_

_**I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change**_

_**And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway**_

When I finished singing the entire camp looked like they were in a trance. I walked over to Chiron and waved my hand in front of his face, he didn't blink. I did the same thing to everyone else, o one blinked.

"Um, guys this isn't funny, come on, really guys." I said freaking out.

I started pacing; I walked over to Nico and shook him by the shoulders.

"NICO SNAP OUT OF IT!" I yelled

My words had the desired effect; Nico blinked and shook his head.

"Wha-What happened." He said disorientated

"I don't know, I was singing and when I stopped everyone was like this." I said gesturing to the crowd of demigods

"The last thing I remember was you singing and your eyes…" he said trailing off

"What about my eyes!" I yelled frantically

His eyes widened with realization.

"Jade, I think you have a new ability… but I want to try something." He said

I nodded understanding.

"As long as I'm not getting stuck in another tree I'm fine with it." I said

Nico cringed at the memory from earlier.

"I want you to command them to do something." He said

I nodded and took a deep breath.

"Everyone stand on one foot and recite the Pledge of Allegiance." I said

All of the campers, Mr. D, and even Chiron did as I asked, well Chiron TRIED to do what I asked but the fact that he's half horse didn't help him.

"Stop." I commanded

Everyone stopped. I looked at Nico and smiled evilly.

"How long do you think it lasts?" I asked

"I don't know." He said shrugging

"Well I'm going to have fun while it lasts." I said

I looked at the crowd and got a brilliant idea. I turned to Nico and smirked.

"Watch this." I said

"This isn't going to end well…" he said

"EJ, Andrew, Josh, Jared, Alex, and Evan please step forward." I said

A ton of campers stepped up. I sighed.

"Just the ones from Carver." I specified

A lot of them stepped back, only my friends were left standing.

"Everyone besides them, SNAP OUT OF IT!" I yelled

All the other people blinked and shook their heads disorientated.

"Everyone watch this." I said

All the campers' heads turned to me. And Chiron shot Nico a look.

'New ability' he mouthed

Chiron shook his head in disbelief.

"Guys, I want you to do the sugarplum fairy dance from The Nutcracker." I said to my hypnotized friends

The boys started twirling and leaping and generally looking ridiculous. Apparently my ability makes them know things they didn't know, because I doubt any of them were into ballet.

All the other campers watched shocked. Ash was the first to crack up, followed by Annie and Annabeth. Soon the entire camp was laughing at my friends.

"Stop." I told the boys

They stopped and stood stock still awaiting my next order.

"You guys are going to snap out of it and not remember anything." I said

The boys blinked and shook their heads.

"Why are we standing up here?" Jared asked

"No reason…" I said taking my seat

We spent the rest of the campfire laughing about the guys Sugarplum dance. When it was time to turn in Nico and I headed into the big house. Chiron stopped me on the porch.

"What exactly happened out there?" he asked

"I have no idea, one minute I'm singing and the next thing I know the entire camp is in ''I will follow your every order' zombie mode." I said

Chiron cursed in Ancient Greek.

"What's wrong?" I asked confused

"You have the gift of the Siren song, it is more powerful than Charmspeak and more dangerous." He said solemnly

"Wait, why is it dangerous?" Nico asked Chiron

"And aren't Sirens the ones' whose songs hypnotize sailors into becoming their next meal." I said

"It is dangerous because they will have no free will and will do whatever the person controlling them tells them to do, and yes Jade they are, but that's because it's what their songs is saying. For example if you sang a song that said 'put your hands up' that's what the audience would do." Chiron explained

I nodded understanding.

"So I can't sing anymore…" I said sadly

"Unfortunately not." Chiron said

I sighed and nodded. It wasn't fair, but it was the safest option. Nico seemed to sense my disappointment; he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead.

"Thanks." I whispered

Nico just smiled. I thought about how the books had described him. He was nothing like the moody, distant, grudge holding child of Hades I'd read about... at least not around me. But when we were with other people he was always cold, hard, moody, and distant. '_He's just like me…' _I thought. The boy that Rick described in the book was just a front. No one understood Nico, and no one took the time to get to know him, all because his father was Hades. I was the same way, sure I had friends, but none of them really got me, they were all so different from me, but most people thought I was mean, strong, and a bully just because of my appearance. Nico was good for me, and I was good for him… we understood each other and could be ourselves around each other.

"Nico," I whispered "I hate everyone except you."

He looked startled by my comment.

"Why?" he asked confused

"Before I met you no one got me, I mean sure I had friends but they didn't understand me the way you do. A lot of people didn't like me because I was different; they acted like me NOT acting like a typical girl was wrong somehow. They made fun of me a lot… mostly about my weight, and it hurt. They acted like just because I'm big and really strong for a girl I don't have feelings, after a while I gave up on being friendly, I thought 'if they're going to treat me like that even when I'm being nice then why should I be nice' I became angry, moody, cold to anyone but my close friends, and a loner. Then all my friends started getting boyfriends, and they got closer to each other and more distant to me. I mean just a week ago Ash, Annie, Josh and I were sitting on the curb in front of Josh's house, it was really cold and I didn't have a sweatshirt and Josh brought out blankets Annie and Ash shared one, they offered to share with me but I could tell that they didn't want to, and Josh had one to himself. I was telling them about Greek mythology, but they didn't care they kept making jokes about it and then eventually stopped talking to me altogether… so I was there sitting on a curb freezing cold with no one to talk to. And these were my friends, imagine how the people that didn't like me would have acted." I said

After I said the last sentence I burst into tears. I hoped I'd fit in here, but I was like Nico no one wanted me around, they were too afraid of me. I looked up at Nico with my tear filled eyes. _'If looks could kill'_ I thought. Nico's face was a cross between rage and concern; I used my mind reading power.

'_How could anyone be that cruel… the campers do that do me though. They assume that since I'm Hades son I must be a horrible person. But these people were her friends, how could they do that, at least Percy and Annabeth wouldn't do that to me. I'm going to make them regret it._

I had heard enough.

"Nico…" I said softly

"What Jade?" he said, I could see the anger in his eyes making them darker than usual.

"Please… don't… don't hurt them okay." I said

"I won't if you don't want me to." He said

The thing was I wanted him to, I wanted to make them feel the pain they had caused me… but it was wrong. I couldn't take my anger out on them… they had done horrible things to me, but I had to forgive and forget… it didn't get rid of the scars but it dulled the pain.

"Can we just go inside please." I said

Nico nodded and led me up the stairs to my room then went into his room down the hall. That was the last night I was going to spend at Camp Half-Blood.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N okay I just realized that I forgot to do the disclaimer yesterday, so now i feel stupid. And it doesn't help that I lost a game of hangman by one letter. Well anyway thanks for reading and i hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own PJO and any of it's characters, if I did i wouldn't be wearing 4 sweatshirts right now because my parents refuse to turn up the heat because it cost too much money.**

* * *

Jade

Okay so I know some of you are thinking 'wait she's only been at the camp for two days, why in Hades is she leaving'. Well the answer is simple, I hated it there. When I got up that morning after I showered and changed I went outside. Everyone was avoiding me since the 'Siren Song' incident, not that I blamed them. I was too powerful and I couldn't control it, I'd be scared of me too. And I was used to being avoided out of fear and because I was different, in my old school I was the kid who knew several ways to kill you with a safety pin, freaky right. Anyway everyone except for Nico, Annabeth, and Percy was avoiding me, Percy and I got along better now, though I was still upset about the whole 'tell me everything you know or I'll kill you' episode.

"What's up with everyone?" Percy asked

Annabeth shook her head at his stupidity.

"They're avoiding her Seaweed Brain, they think she's dangerous." She said

"Oh, I knew that, I was just, um, checking to see if you did?" Percy said uncertainly

"Idiot…" I mumbled under my breath

Percy turned to me and pouted.

"I'm not an idiot, I'm just not not an idiot…" he said

"First of all NEVER use improper grammar in front of me, and second by using a double negative you just called yourself an idiot." I said testily

"I think that was a burn, but I'm not sure." Nico said

Annabeth and I shared a look.

"All boys, beside you brothers Annabeth, are morons." I said

She nodded "Exspecially them." She said pointing to Percy and Nico

"Hey!" they protested

"Anyway I have archery class, see you guys later." Annabeth called as she ran to the archery range

"I'm going to go practice in the arena." Percy said and walked away

"I need to contact my dad… you wanna come?" Nico asked me

"One it's want to and two sure." I said

Nico pulled me out to the woods. We went to a clearing where the creek crashed against the rocks creating mist and with the sunlight where it was, it also created a rainbow. This spot was perfect for Iris Messages.

"O goddess accept our offering." Nico said throwing a drachma into the rainbow "Hades"

In the mist a man with albino white skin and black hair darker than Percy's appeared.

"It's about time Nico, Bianca would've be a lot faster to contact me." He said indifferently

Nico cringed when his dad said Bianca, a look of sadness washed over his face. I grabbed his hand and he looked at me. I smiled and ran my thumb over his knuckles, and he forgot about the Bianca thing.

"Who is that?" Hades asked

"Jade Pendragon Daughter of Heticate, sir." I said

"And what are you doing with my son?" he asked

I blushed; I didn't know how to answer that question.

"She's my girlfriend dad." Nico said sounding (and looking) annoyed

I looked at him surprised, I knew we were sort of dating, but hearing him say it outlound sounded good. Hades went through several emotions, confusion, understanding, and finally disbelief.

"What?" he asked

"She. Is. My. Girlfriend." Nico said as if he were talking to a small child

"Okay well anyway I need your help." Hades said

"With what?" Nico said suspiciously

"Tell your 'girlfriend' to go out of earshot and I'll tell you." Hades commanded

I looked at Nico and he nodded. I walked over to the base of a tree where I could still see Nico, but couldn't hear him. I considered using my mind reading ability, but quickly thought against it, I didn't want to invade Nico's private thoughts. About ten minutes later Nico comes over and he looks PISSED, I could actually sense the anger washing off of him.

"What's wrong." I asked

"My dad found out I offered to take Percy to the Styx, and he wants me to betray him." He said

"You're not going to are you?" I asked

"I don't know." He admitted

"But Nico he's your friend, he trusts you, he's you cousin for gods' sake!" I exclaimed

"Jade he offered me something he knows I can't refuse." He said dejectedly

"What is it, what is it that could possibly make you betray Percy." I demanded angrily

"Information on my mother." He said quietly

I stood there shocked, I knew that Nico had been obsessed about his past ever since he found out about his 70 year stay at the Lotus Hotel and Casino. But was it really worth betraying Percy, then I remembered that Nico took Percy to talk with his dad in the Last Olympian.

"I'm going to the Underworld to make a deal with him." Nico said

"I'm coming with you." I said

"No it's too dangerous, you need to stay here." He said

"To Hades with dangerous, Percy, Annabeth, and Grover survived, and they didn't even know you yet, plus everyone here hates me, and I hate it here. So I'm coming and that's final." I said

Nico opened his mouth to protest but I used my magic to take away his speaking abilities.

"Listen good Nico, I am coming to the Underworld with you, and if you refuse to take me then I will never speak to you again. Nod if you understand." I told him

He nodded, and I undid the magic keeping him from speaking.

"Are you taking me or not?" I asked glaring

He sighed and held out his hand. I smiled and grabbed it, I always win arguments. _Nico: 0 Me: 1_ I thought.

"Fine but you have to do everything I say." Nico said

"Yes mother…" I said

He glared at me, and I just smiled. To people who don't know me personally, since the 'magical makeover' my mom did I looked like an innocent teenaged girl. Unless you knew me personally you wouldn't know what I was capable of. He grunted and pushed his hair out of his eyes.

"Why do you do this to me." He said

"Do what?" I asked confused

"Be all evil and ruthless then act like a cute innocent girl. It drives me crazy, I can't be mad at you when you look all innocent." He complained

I laughed and for the first time realized Nico was a good 3 inches taller than me. I frowned, crossed my arms, and then pouted.

"What are you pouting about, didn't you get what you want?" he asked

"You're taller than me… everyone is taller than me." I complained

Nico shook his head ad chuckled.

"Your weird, come on lets go before you complain about how your feet are too small or something stupid like that." He said

I looked at my feet.

"They are!" I exclaimed

Nico just shook his head and ran for the shadows. I really liked to shadow travel, it was fun. I'd ask Nico to shadow travel me everywhere if it didn't tire him out so much. I wonder if there was a spell for that. We landed in Persephone's Garden, the smell of the pomegranates was overwhelming… I reached out to grab one but Nico smacked my hand away.

"OW!" I yelped and glared at him

"Don't pick those, because if you eat it you're trapped here forever." He said

I stayed away from the pomegranates after that. Nico led us to the throne room where there was a Fury perched on the back of the throne.

"Alecto, where is my father, he told me to meet him here." Nico called to the Fury

"He will be here any moment, and who is this pretty young girl? A plaything for me and my sisters perhaps?" Alecto asked

I hid behind Nico and shivered, Alecto scared me. Nico glared at her.

"No, she's my girlfriend, and if you touch her I will personally send you to Tartatus." He replied coolly

"Nico my son, I see you came, and brought you 'girlfriend' with you." Hades said as he entered the throne room shooing Alecto away

"Yes, now you wanted to discuss a deal." Nico said

"Ahhhh right to the point I see, well here is what I propose since you refuse to betray Jackson. When you take him to the River Styx you take him to my palace first so I can talk with him, and in exchange I will give you information on your mother." Hades said

I looked at Nico, it was a good deal, but I didn't trust Hades.

"Make him swear not to kill or harm Percy." I whispered to Nico

He nodded and turned to his father.

"I will accept your deal as long as you swear not to hurt or kill him." He said

Hades thought about this.

"Fine I give you my word I will not kill or harm Jackson." Hades said "Now leave and fulfill your end of the bargain."

With that Hades left his throne room. Nico grabbed my hand and pulled me back into the garden.

"Since you don't want to go back to camp, where should we go?" He asked me

"Well I've always wanted to see Washington D.C." I said thoughtfully

When I said Washington Nico stiffened, I knew I must have hit a nerve.

"But we could go to Florida and see Disney World." I added quickly

He visibly relaxed.

"Sorry but I used to-"he trailed off

Then a look of realization crossed his face and he grabbed my hand and started running to the shadows.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"Washington" he said enthusiastically

When we got to Washington Nico stumbled and almost fell down. Shadow traveling alone took a lot out of him… I couldn't imagine how it was with other people hitching a ride. I cursed in Ancient Greek. We were in front of the Washington Monument, I seriously love the mist, it makes two teenagers appearing out of nowhere seem normal. I realized we had no money, and no place to stay.

"Gahhh, I wish we had some money." I said angrily

Suddenly a purse popped into existence in front of me. I opened it and my mouth dropped, there was at least 5,000 dollars in that purse along with a credit card under my name. As I struggled to help Nico up, I realized that I might be able to make ambrosia appear out of thin air too. I concentrated really hard, like I had hoped a ziplock bag of ambrosia appeared. I set Nico down and fed him some of the ambrosia. It took a minute to work but he sat up on his own and didn't look as tired.

"Nico we need to find a place to stay." I said picking up the purse

"Huh… wha…" he said sleepily

"Come on sleeping beauty wake up, you can rest when we find a hotel." I said

Nico got up and we walked to the road. We approached a man in his 20s and asked if he knew of any hotels nearby. He pointed us to a really nice one and walked of mumbling something about kids 'hooking up' way to early these days. When we got inside I realized they probably wouldn't rent a room to two minors.

"Um Nico, on a scale of 1-10 how good are you at Mist manipulation?" I asked

"Uhhhh, probably like a 6, why?" he said

"Because I'm pretty sure they're not going to rent a room to two minors, especially of opposite genders." I said

"Well you could, use your Siren Song." He suggested.

"Nico, you know I can't control that, it's too dangerous." I said

"Just try." He said

"The last time you said that I ended up stuck in a tree…" I mumbled

He glared at me and I sighed.

"Fine." I said

I walked up to the desk and sang the first song that popped into my head, but so softly only the desk clerk could hear.

**_I heard that you're settled down_**

**_That you found a girl and you're married now_**

**_I heard that your dreams came true_**

**_Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you_**

**_Old friend, why are you so shy?_**

**_Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light_**

**_I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited_**

**_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it_**

**_I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_**

**_That for me, it isn't over_**

I looked up and sure enough the clerk was glassy eyed.

"You are going to rent us a room." I said

"Okay" he said

"If you colleagues ask we are 21 years old." I told him

"Okay" he said again

"How much does the room cost?" I asked

"$100 per night." The clerk responded

"One minute please." I said

I waved Nico over.

"How long are we staying for?" I asked him

"Um maybe a week or so." He answered

I turned to the clerk and handed him the credit card.

"Put us down for 8 nights." I commanded

"Okay" he said

"Is that all he can say?" asked Nico

"Apparently…" I said

The clerk handed me my credit card and the room key.

"Is there anything else?" he asked

"Yes, after we leave I want you to forget we were ever here, and go about your daily schedule as usual." I said

He nodded and I turned to Nico.

"Let's go check this room out." I said

We walked towards the elevator and rode it to the 5th floor. When it stopped I we stepped out and I went to look for out room.

"Here it is!" I called to Nico who was standing down the hallway

I stuck the key in and walked in. this room was HUGE, and it had a balcony, a nice bathroom, a huge bed, a bunch of pillows (mental note to self: build pillow fort later), and a bid TV.

"TV!" Nico yelled running towards it.

I shook my head; he was so easily amused it was hilarious. Then again every other boy on the planet would probably act the same way. But Nico had a way of making it look cute, sort of like a little kid.

"Don't you need to sleep Nico, I mean you basically passed out in front of the Washington Monument." I said

"Sleep can wait, but TV can't." he said lunging for the remote

I grabbed it before he even got close.

"Oh no, you are going to take a nap. I don't need to drag an exhausted child of Hades out of this room when I go to see the Smithsonian Museums." I said

Nico groaned, and then he got a glint in his eye like he had a plan. He started walking towards me.

"Nico what are you doing?" I said backing away nervously

He didn't answer me; he just kept walking until he had me backed against the wall.

"The remote." He demanded pointing to the black plastic controller in my hand

"No." I said

"Fine, I guess we have to do this the hard way." He replied

"What do you mea-" I got cut off my Nico kissing me

It felt so good. Better than our first kiss, suddenly he pulled away and grabbed the remote while I was stupefied and ran to the bed.

"Hey!" I protested when I came back to my senses

"All's fair in love and war." He sang

"What's that, your new catch phrase." I said crossly

"Aww come on don't be mad." I said

I huffed and sat on the bed refusing to look at him.

"Come on." He objected "You did the same thing to me."

I just sat there staring at the wall. I felt movement on the bed and I turned around. I couldn't see Nico anywhere. I turned back towards the wall mystified when something tackled me pinning me down I on the bed. I looked up and saw Nico.

"What do you want." I said irately

"Stop being mad at me." He said

"No" I said

"Don't make me make you forgive me." He said

"That sentence mad no sense." I said confused

"Just stop being mad." He begged

I thought about it.

"I will," he sighed in relief "on one condition." He groaned again

"What's this condition?" he asked raising his eyebrow

"You have to go where ever I want and do whatever I say today and tomorrow." I said

"Fine." He said getting off me

Just to piss him off I told him to change the TV channel to a show I liked. He grumbled but did what I said. We spent the next two hours watching re-runs of The Big Bang Theory. Then I dragged him to the Smithsonian Museum of Natural History. By the time we got back to hotel he was complaining about how I was such a nerd.

"Nico just shut up… gods your infuriating sometimes." I said

"I'm infuriating? Have you looked in a mirror lately?" he retorted

I stuck out my tongue.

"Why did you want to come here anyway, I thought it brought back painful memories." I said

"My grandfather was a diplomat in Washington, I was hoping I could maybe find out something about my past." He said

"Nico, that was over 70 years ago… but if it means something to you I'll help." I said

"Thanks… but I don't think that I'll find anything, after my mom died he went back to Italy." He said defeated

"How did you find that out?" I asked

"Well when you dragged me into the Library of Congress I asked about him saying he was my great-grandfather, and one of the librarians showed me some papers after I proved I was who I said I was. The papers said that after my mom died he went back to Italy and resigned from his diplomatic job **(A/N not sure that's a real job name or not) **and disappeared from the world until the day he died." He admitted

"If only we could ask him…" I mused

I looked at Nico as I got an idea he looked at me understanding what I was thinking.

"Don't bother suggesting it, I already tried to summon him but he won't appear to me." He said

I sighed and looked at the ground.

"Gods, I wish I had some spellbooks, there might be a spell for this kind of thing." I said irately

Well I guess most of you are going 'and cue a bunch or spellbooks appearing' well I can tell you that's not what happened AT ALL. Instead my mother appeared, scaring the crap out of me in the process.

"What are you doing outside of the camp." She demanded angrily

"I left because everyone treated me like a freak, but I guess I should be used to it! Even by demigod standards I'm a freak! And it's all because of these 'powers' I have, I can't control them! Want to know why! BECAUSE YOU ABANDONED ME AND I NEVER LEARNED HOW TO USE THEM! THEN I FIND OUT I'M A DEMIGOD AND ALL THESE POWERS APPEAR TOO FAST FOR ME TO GET USED TO THEM!" I shouted

"I GAVE YOU AWAY SO YOU COULD HAVE A NORMAL LIFE!" she shouted back

"LOOK HOW FREAKING GREATLY THAT PLAN WORKED!" I screamed

It went on like that for a good half an hour until Nico couldn't stand our arguing.

"WOULD YOU GUYS SHUT UP!" he yelled

We both turned to look at him.

"Both of you made mistakes okay, Jade your mother should have taught you how to control your powers but that doesn't mean you have to get mad at her because she didn't, its in the past forget about it. And Heticate, she left camp because I was leaving, and I don't regret taking her with me, you have my word I will try my hardest to keep her safe." He said

We both stared at him, I guess he was right but I was still mad.

"Fine I apologize for yelling at you Mother." I said rigidly

"As do I." she said in the same fashion

"Why are you here anyway." I asked

"To give you this," she said handing me an old, leather bound book "it belonged to Morgana, this is one of the most powerful spellbooks in the world."

I took the book and my dragon ring started to glow and get hotter on my finger.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" I yelled trying to take it off

"DON'T TAKE IT OFF!" my mother yelled

Nico grabbed the book out of my hands and the ring returned to normal.

"Why can't I take it off?" I ask my mother

"Great power does not come without a price. If you didn't have a weakness you would be almost invincible." She said

"What's my weakness." I demanded

"If you don't wear that ring you would die, you have so much magic in your body that if it's not kept in check you would literally burn up. The ring belonged to your ancestor Merlin and it is the only thing that keeps you from burning up." She said

The room was silent.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I feel the need to tell you that my update schedule with be random, I could update a couple days in a row, days apart, weeks apart. It all depends on how motivated I am, and how many ideas I have. And I'm really sorry if some of my chapters don't make sense, i have all these ideas but there's these HUGE time gaps in between the events, so again REALLY sorry if I confuse you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I still do ****not**** own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, but maybe if I pester Rick Riordan enough he'll give it to me for my birthday this week.**

* * *

Nico was the first to speak.

"What do you mean she has so much magic in her body that it needs to be kept in check?" he asked

My mother sighed and began to explain.

"Demigod refers to a person who is half god half mortal, correct?" she said

We nodded our heads and she continued.

"Jade has almost pure magic running through her mortal side of the family, King Arthur was one of her only truly mortal ancestors. This means even if I wasn't her mother she would have been able to do magic, not as powerful but still magic. But since I am a goddess that dilutes her mortal blood, a normal mortal could not handle the amount of magic she has without me as her godly parent, if you add me into the bloodline, she is almost pure magic." She explained

"But I'm not a normal mortal I'm a demigod…" I said confused

"No Jade, you are more than a demigod, you have the magical power of a goddess without the restrictions that we are bound to. But you have a mortal body; now imagine trying to contain nuclear power in a paper-bag." She tried to rationalize

"That's impossible, the paper-bag would be destroyed, and the nuclear energy would destroy a lot of the surrounding area." Nico said

"Exactly, without that ring Jade's body is that paper-bag, and her magical power is the nuclear energy." My mom said

"But what does the ring do to stop the magic from burning me up." I asked confused

"When the magic in your body builds up to much the ring takes a lot of it and stores it for later, so when you do regular magic, like shutting Nico up for example, you use the stored power in the ring, but when you use you extra abilities you use magic from your body." She clarified

"But how did she survive in Carver for 13 years without the ring?" Nico said

"She has always worn the ring, I just made it visible to everyone now." She said

I sat there trying to process this information. I was vaguely aware of Nico sitting down next to me and trying to comfort me.

"Give me the book." I said to Nico

"What?" He asked

"I said give me the bloody book!" I yelled

Nico looked at me.

"What's with the British accent?" he inquired

"I have no idea…" I said looking as surprised as him

My mother looked like she was hiding something.

"Are you forgetting to tell me something?" I asked turning to her

"Well…. Umm… you may or may not have lived in Camelot with you father until you were four, and I may or may not have faked you death and wiped your memories, giving you fake ones instead…" she said

"YOU WHAT! WHY!" I screeched

"Simple, you were in danger, you father's enemies wanted to kidnap you and force you to marry one of their sons so they could take over Camelot." She said

"You took my memories of my real home, of my real father, and of my real life…" I said

"Well when you say it that way it sounds worse than it really is…" she tried

"I think you need to leave now." I said sullenly

"Excuse me." My mother said surprised

"I said, I think you need to leave now, so please go." I said walking away

I walked into the bathroom locked the door and sat there crying. I had been right before, my entire life was a lie. About 10 minutes later Nico knocked on the door.

"Jade, are you okay?" he asked

"Go away." I said

"Come on let me in." he begged

"No, now go away." I said

"I'm getting in there one way or another Jade, just open the door and make it easier for both of us…" he reasoned

I sighed and got up; I unlocked the door and opened it. Nico immediately rushed in.

"There, I opened the door, happy now?" I mumbled unhappily and walked out.

"Jade stop." Nico said

"Why should I." I asked

"Because if you don't then I'll do something I'll regret." He said

"Like what." I challenged

"Like this." She said pushing me against the wall

Nico looked me straight in the eyes.

"I know your upset, I know what it's like to have you memories taken away, but sitting around and moping doesn't help." He said

"THEN WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO EMO BOY!" I yelled

Nico seemed unfazed by the emo comment.

"Stop pouting and do something about it." He answered

"Easy for you to say, you don't have fake memories of people who don't love you." I retorted

I could see he was getting angry now but I didn't care.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! THE PEOPLE WHO RAISED YOU SINCE YOU WERE FOUR LOVED YOU LIKE THEIR OWN CHILD! YOUR FRIENDS LOVED YOU! JUST BECAUSE YOU HAD A DIFFERENT LIFE BEFORE DOESN'T CHANGE THAT." He hollered

I cringed but stood my ground.

" Maybe someday my mother will think I'm in danger and take you away from me!" I yelled back

"Well at least you'd be safe!" he barked

"So you'd rather I'd be safe and not remember you, than if I remembered you and was in danger." I said

"As long as you safe I'll be happy, lonely, but happy none the less." He said

I stared at the ground for a minute realizing how ridiculous I was being. Nico let go of my shoulders and I just sat on the floor embarrassed.

"Don't you ever say that you're not loved, because that's the biggest lie I've ever heard." He whispered

"I just want to go to bed…." I said

Nico nodded and helped me up. I changed into some pajamas and walked over to the bed.

"I'm sorry Nico… I didn't mean anything I said." I whispered sitting on the bed

Nico sat down next to me and hugged me.

"What did I tell you about apologizing." He said

"Not too." I answered

"Exactly." He said

I pulled myself out of Nico's embrace and laid down. Nico fallowed my suit and soon we were both fast asleep.

The next morning I woke up with Nico's arm around me and my head on his chest. I didn't remember when we had moved into that position but I was really comfortable, and reluctant to move, so I didn't. But Nico chose that moment to wake up so I pretended to be asleep. I felt Nico stroking my hair and realized it was probably a rat's nest because I didn't bother to braid it after I put my pajamas on. I pretended to wake up and I stretched yawning.

"On a scale of 1-10 how messy is my hair?" I asked

Nico looked at my hair and thought for a moment.

"About an 8…" he said

I got up and walked over to the mirror. Half my hair was piled on the top of my head knotted completely together, and the other half looked like someone had tried to win an 'I can tie the biggest most untie-able knot in the world' contest and won.

"Gods dammit…" I yelled "this is going to take forever to fix."

"Can't you just like imagine you hair all perfect and stuff and it will happen…" Nico said

"Hmmmm…. Maybe your right." I said

I closed my eyes and concentrated on fixing my hair. When I opened them my hair was back to normal.

"YES!" I yelled "NICO YOU ARE A GUENIUS!"

"Isn't that why you love me?" he asked cockily

I turned around to tell him off but my words died to minute I saw him. You have to understand when I first wake up its like I'm high and I can't register anything. So when I saw Nico that morning after I first woke up I really didn't understand what I was seeing. Nico was smirking (which made him look too hott for his own good…. At least to me), his hair was messy but it made him look better, his eyes were dancing with childlike playfulness, and he was shirtless. He smirked even more when he saw that I was staring.

"Like what you see?" he asked smugly

"Get over yourself…" I said rolling my eyes after I finally found my voice

"Come on admit it I'm hot." He said

"Do you want me to turn off the heat then, or spray you with a hose?" I said mockingly

He pouted, and crossed his arms like a 5 year old.

"Ohh did I hurt your feelings Mr. Egocentric?" I asked

"Yes…" he said still pouting

"Come on Nico get over it, your ego was so big the room was going to blow up if I didn't shrink it." I said

He just kept pouting, '_gods he's going to be the end of me… I've only known him for like four days and he already knows how to push my buttons better than Ash does'_ I thought. I looked at him and sighed.

"Does this make it better?" I asked giving him a kiss

"Yes." He said grinning like a little kid on Christmas

"You know I like you better when you're like this." I said

"Like what?" he asked me confused

"When you're acting like you did beforethe whole demigod mess." I replied "You always seem happier when you're like that."

"What do you mean before the whole demigod mess?" he asked me still confused

"Before Bianca died you were that happy little 10 year old who was so ADHD you could ask 10 million questions per minute. And you were oblivious to hurt, sadness, and bad. I honestly like you better when you act more like your old self." I said

Nico had cringed when I said Bianca, he looked sad now the grief was probably still fresh to him.

"I like myself better when I act that way too, but you're the only one who can bring it out." He admitted

"Well let's ummm… check out Morgana's book." I suggested trying to take his mind off Bianca

"Okay I'll get it" he said

He walked over to the nightstand next to the bed and opened the drawer. He pulled out the book and walked over. I held out my hand expectantly but he didn't hand the book over.

"Come on Nico just give me the book." I said impatiently

"But what if you ring starts acting up again." he said worried

"Then I'll deal with it, just hand over the book." I commanded

He sighed but handed over the book. I grabbed it and just like yesterday my ring started glowing. I grit my teeth determined not to scream out. Just as quickly as it started glowing it stopped and I opened the book. The book was in some weird language, but I somehow understood it.

"Nico there's a spell for time travel!" I yelled

"What?!" he said rushing over

"Right here." I said pointing

"How can you tell what is says?" he asked bewildered

"Just trust me okay, should we use it, if I get it right we could see you grandfather." I said

"And if you get it wrong?" he asked

"Let's just hope I don't okay." I said

"Fine, just don't kill us okay." He said

"Nice to know you believe in me." I said sarcastically

"You know I believe in you, I just don't trust the book." He said

"Whatever…" I mumbled

I took a deep breath and studied the spell on the page.

"Through the timestream we must go, to past or future you will never know." I chanted

The air got warmer and I felt like I was there but not there. Then a flash illuminated the room. I heard a scream, and I'm assuming it was my own. Suddenly I was free falling through the air. Then I heard Nico, that boy was using language that would make a truck driver blush.

"Please don't let me die. Please, please, please!" I begged to no one on particular

Nico just kept swearing. Just as we were about to hit the ground something righted us and slowed our fall so we landed on our feet. I sighed in relief.

"I have no idea who saved us but I am very grateful they did." Nico said

"By the way Nico I'm not kissing you again until you was out your mouth with soap." I said

"What! Why?" he exclaimed

"Did you hear the words that came out of your mouth?" I asked raising my eyebrow

Nico blushed.

"I mean my father didn't even use that kind of language when he was stuck in traffic… Hell, a fisherman doesn't use words like that." I continued

Nico blushed an even darker shade.

"I thought u was going to die… give me a break!" he complained

"So did I, but I didn't use language like that, I never want to hear words like that again." I said

"Fine… let's just get this over with." He said irately

"Oh come on, don't be like that." I said

He just huffed and stared at the ground. I sighed.

"Fine lets go find your grandfather, hopefully I got us to the right time period." I said

I started walking and I heard Nico following me, his silence was infuriating me. I turned around a glared at him.

"Would you say something! Anything!" I shouted

He stayed mute which just got me angrier. I slapped his shoulder.

"Say something!" I hollered

He looked at me smirking, but stayed silent. I knew that he knew he was getting on my nerves. '_Well I'll give him a taste of his own medicine…' _I thought, so I just glared at him, turned around and walked away. I heard him chase after me, so I started walking faster. I heard him speed up, _this is kinda fun… _I thought.

"Jade! Wait up!" he called

Just then someone grabbed my arm and pulled me into an ally.

"Well, what do we have here?" a male voice said

"Let me go!" I yelled kicking and screaming

"Feisty one isn't she?" Another voice said

"Good. That's how I like 'em, we're going to have fun with this one." The first one said

"Let me go and show yourselves!" I shouted

I heard them start laughing, and then they stepped out of the shadows. They both had on suits and dress shoes. One of them had blonde hair and blue eyes, while the other had brownish hair and brown eyes. They both looked in their mid-20s.

"Jade don't run off like-"Nico said as he rounded the corner

"Who's this little girl, your boyfriend?" the blonde one teased

"Yeah, I am. Now let her go or you're going to regret it." Nico said

"What are you going to do little boy? Kick our shins?" said the brown haired one mockingly

"Actually, no. I'm going to do something MUCH worse." Nico said smiling evilly

The blonde one tightened his grip on my wrist and I yelped in pain. Nico's glare hardened and his eyes looked pure black.

"Do you worst boy." The blonde man said laughing

Nico smile a bit like the man had told him the best thing he had heard all day.

"Okay" he said shrugging

Suddenly the ground began to rumble and cracks appeared in the pavement, I saw about 6 skeletons claw their way to the surface. The two men shrieked like little girls and the blonde one released my wrist. I turned to look at Nico, and what I saw scared me. His smile was deranged and his eyes looked like he was on the thin line between genius and psychopath. I ran towards him and shook him by his shoulders.

"Nico snap out of it! You're going to hurt someone!" I yelled

He didn't even look at me. I could see the hate in his eyes, he was determined to kill those men.

"NICO STOP IT!" I shrieked

But my efforts were in vain, he still didn't acknowledge me. The skeletons were getting closer to the men with every passing second. I didn't know what to do; I was on the verge of tears. Then an idea hit me, I prayed to ever god and goddess I could think of that it would work, because I it didn't I was going to be dating a murderer. I stood right in front of him, his eyes didn't focus on me but I could tell he knew I was there. Then I leaned in and kissed him, I felt him stiffen in surprise, and then he relaxed. I pulled away and saw he was back to normal, the skeletons stood there confused and then they disappeared. The two men were looking at Nico in horror.

"Leave, before I change my mind." Nico commanded them

The men nodded and ran off. Nico turned and looked at me, and I slapped him, as hard as I could, across the face.

"OW!" he yelled putting his hand on his cheek

"YOU SCARED THE CRAP OUT OF ME! I THOUGHT I WASN'T GOING TO BE ABLE TO STOP YOU!" I shouted

"Why would you care if they died! They were going to rape you, or do something even worse!" he screamed back

"Because just because they deserve to die doesn't mean you should take it upon yourself to make it happen." I said

"I can kill whomever I want! I'm the son of Hades!" he yelled

"Just because your father is god of the dead, doesn't mean you or him get to choose who lives and dies! That is the Fates job!" I exclaimed

"Well I… whatever." He said obviously not able to argue with my logic

"Come on let's find your grandfather so I can get us back to our time." I said irritated at his pigheadedness

"Look I'm sorry…" he whispered

"Well sorry isn't good enough right now, tell me again later and maybe I'll accept it." I said

Nico didn't say anything and just kept walking beside me. We walked into the Italian Embassy **(A/N: not sure if there is an Italian Embassy in Washington… just bear with me)** and asked for Mr. di' Angelo. Surprisingly they let us into his office with minimal questions, it might've been the fact that we both looked like we had been through Hades. A man who looked to be in his early 50s sat in a chair on the opposite side of the desk.

"What brings you two into my office?" he asked

"Um, sir… I'm your grandson, Nico." Nico said nervously

"What are you talking about, my grandson is only 5." Mr. di Angelo

"Well, uhh, my dad is sort of a Greek god, and my girlfriend's (Nico gestured to me) mom is a Greek goddess. And she (points at me) used a spell from her spellbook to take us back in time." He said

I facepalmed, Nico is and IDIOT. You don't go around telling people you demigod/witch girlfriend took you back in time to meet your dead grandfather. Mr. di Angelo was reaching for the phone on his desk, I didn't need to use my mind reading ability to know he was going to call the cops. So I did what I so best, I improvised, meaning I used my Siren Song.

"Jade why did you do that!" Nico yelled

"Nico he thought you were delusional, he was going to call the police, and then the police were going to lock you in a rubber room." I explain "Plus it's easier to get answers this way."

Nico sighed, knowing I was right of course.

"Just ask him about my mother." He said

"So Mr. di Angelo, tell us about your daughter." I said

"My daughter is such a beautiful young woman, it's a shame she had kids out of wedlock. But I love her anyway, though I never met her kids father." He said

"What does she look like?" I asked

"She has long dark hair and brown eyes. She has her mother's face, I only wish her mother could have seen the woman her daughter grew into." He said

"Thank you for the information Mr. di Angelo, now when we leave I need you to snap out of the trance and forget you met us, or better yet just say we were searching for our chaperone." I said

He nodded and I turned to Nico.

"Is that enough info for you?" I asked

"Yeah, let's just leave…" he said

I nodded and was about to follow him out the door when I got an idea.

"Wait!" I yelled and turned back to his grandfather "Would you by any chance have a picture of your daughter?" I asked him

"Yes." He said

"May I please have it?" I asked smiling sweetly

Nico's grandfather handed me a picture of a beautiful woman. She had Nico's eyes and if you had seen Nico when he was happy you would swear they had the same smile. I handed the picture to Nico.

"Thank you Mr. di Angelo." I said and walked out of the room.

When we got back out to the street Nico hugged me.

"Thank you, I owe you one." He said

"Ehh just think of it as a thank you for saving me four days ago." I said

"And I'm really sorry about the skeleton thing, with you forgive me yet?" he said

"I guess, now come on let's get back to our time. The 1940s are annoying me." I said


	4. Authors Note (sorry)

**Ok pleaaaaseeee do not be mad... i couldn't update because there was some conflict at my house including me, my parents, my dirty room, and a rubber chicken (Long story...) and i swear on the River Styx i will try and update by next Sunday... cause i'm technically not supposed to have my laptop until until Friday, but being the evil, sneaky teenager i am i snuck into my parents room and stole it. anyway i love you all and i hope to be able to update soon.**

**Peace,**

**JadeDragon012 **


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N Hellooooo guys and gals! See what I did for you, i stole my computer (again) and finished typing this chapter. You should all thank me, and my amazing ninja-like sneaking skills. Anywayyy Happy Reading! A**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own PJO, and even though I offered Rick my annoying siblings in exchange for it, he said no. But in retrospect I can see now that that was a really unfair trade…**

* * *

So I repeated the time travel spell and we ended up in front of a bakery. I didn't ask questions, but I DID drag Nico into the bakery and make him buy me a cupcake. After that we headed back to the hotel and watched some TV.

The rest of the week went by uneventfully, and to be honest I was bored. I wished there was a monster attack or something because I was going to implode from boredom. Anyway we checked out of the hotel and left a bunch of dazed staff behind, we had no idea where we wanted to go.

"Gods I'm bored." I said for the millionth time

"I GET IT! YOU'RE BORED!" Nico yelled

"No need to yell at me…" I mumbled

"Well you're annoying me." He said

"And you're not entertaining me." I said

"It's not my job to entertain you." He said crossly

"Hmph… whatever." I said

I smiled as I got an idea, and I opened my spellbook and started flipping through it. I groaned, there were no useful spells. Then I had another idea, I concentrated on a timber wolf. About a minute later I had a huge grey wolf with yellow eyes standing next to me. Nico flipped out and started screaming, and I started laughing. The wolf made a coughing noise I assumed was supposed laughing.

"Not cool." Nico said scowling

"Look on the bright side; I don't need to bother you about entertaining me." I said breathless from laughing

The wolf looked at me and I used my mind reading (Really handy power).

**_"I am Amber, why have you summoned me master?" _**the wolf said/thought

"First of all what is with you and Star, you don't need to call me master or mistress, just call me Jade, Hell you could call me Ralph if you want… just stop calling me master." I said

The wolf nodded **_"As you wish mast- err I mean Jade."_**

"Thanks, anyway my 'wonderful' boyfriend refused to entertain me so I wished that I had a canine of sorts to hang with." I said

"Hey!" Nico yelled in protest to my air quotes around wonderful

I just stuck my tongue out and continued.

"And then I thought, 'Hey having a wolf would be cool' and I started thinking of a wolf and POOF you're here and Nico's screaming like a little girl." I finished

**_"That girly scream came from him?" _** Amber said tossing her head in Nico's direction

"Yep, he's a keeper right." I said

"Still here you know!" Nico yelled then started mumbling about how I was irritating him

"You know I love you… but you were a bit of a baby, I mean it's just a wolf." I said

"Come on, we're going back to New York, I need to talk to Percy." he said exasperated

"Can Amber come?" I asked

"No…" he said

"Pleaaaasssseeeeee pleasssseeee pleeeeeeaaaaseeeeeeeeee." I begged

"Gah, fine, just stop whining." He said turning to Amber

**_"I cannot travel through the shadows with you in this form." _**Amber said to me

"What do you mean you can't travel in that form?" I asked her confused

**_"I am a creature of magic, created from your imagination; if I go into the Shadow World I will dissipate and cease to exist." _**She explained

"Ohh… how do I take you with me then?" I asked

**_"Hades if I know." _**Amber said

"What are you talking about?" Nico asked me

"Apparently Amber can't shadow travel with us." I said

"Why?" Nico said

"Because since I created her from my imagination and magic she has no tie to the non-magical world and if we go through the Shadow World (Nico hates it when I refer to it as that) it will absorb her and she will no longer exist." I said

"Can something in your book fix it?" he asked me

I shrugged and opened the book. I quickly scanned it until I found what I was looking for. I read the entry and turned to Nico.

"We need to go to a jewelry store." I said

Nico looked confused.

"There's a way for me to put Amber into an inanimate object so that I can call on her when I need her and she will appear, and it also keeps her tethered to the mortal world when we shadow travel." I said

"Okay, but why a jewelry store?" he asked still confused

I sighed "If I get a bracelet I can put different charms on it and have multiple animals and other helpful things close by." I explained

Nico just nodded, and I turned to Amber.

"Wait here" I commanded

I dragged Nico into a fancy jewelry store hypnotized the owner and workers, and got a charm bracelet. I told them to get me a wolf, a dragon, a tiger, and a Pegasus for the charms and they got them for me. As I walked out of the shop Nico looked at me.

"You did pay for those right?" he asked

"Of course I paid for them." I said rolling my eyes

We got back to the park and met up with Amber.

"You sure you're okay with me doing this?" I asked her

**_"Yes, I wish to accompany you on your adventures and this is the only way."_** She said

"Well okay then, let's get started." I said

I held the charm bracelet at arm's length and started chanting, don't ask me what I was saying because I have NO idea. After about 4 minutes of chanting the wolf charm started to glow and so did Amber. Then amber disappeared and the bracelet was smoking in my hand.

"OW OW HOT, HOT, HOT!" I yelled in pain.

"Oh man up Jade." Nico said taking the charm bracelet from me "YOUCH OW OW OWWWWW THAT BURNS!"

"Yeah, I need to man up." I said sarcastically

Nico was jumping up and down shaking his hand. I walked over and picked up the bracelet off the ground.

"Let's see if this worked, λύκος." I said

The charm glowed and Amber appeared in front of me.

**_"Why is the boy jumping like he's had too much sugar?" _**she asked

"Don't get me started, Nico are we ready to go, or are you still being a baby." I said

"Just get over here so we can go." He said to me clearly annoyed

"Ok fine, I'll summon you again when we get there Amber ok." I told her

**_"Ok, just don't wait too long, it's kind of cramped in that charm."_** She said

I nodded "λύκος"

Amber flashed back into her charm and its amber (oh the irony) eyes flashed. I walked over to Nico and grabbed his hand. He ran towards the nearest tree and we were off to CHB. When we stepped out of the shadow in the middle of the Palivon everyone stared at us.

"Um, hi…" I said waving slightly

Nico just grabbed my arm and dragged me towards the Poseidon table where Percy was sitting.

"Have you thought more about my offer?" he asked

"Yes I've thought about it, but it's risky Nico. Even if Luke bathed in the Styx that doesn't guarantee I will." Percy said

"Oh trust me you will." I said, when I realized what I had said I slapped my hand over my mouth.

"Do you know something about the future?" Percy asked raising his eyebrow

"No…" I squeaked

"Tell me." He said putting a hand on my arm.

Suddenly I blacked out and started seeing visions, I could tell they were from the future. There was Percy, Grover, Annabeth, and Luke in the Olympians throne room. Percy and Annabeth's first kiss, Percy at the wolf house. Him battling Medusa's sisters and carrying Juno across the Little Tiber.

I pulled my arm away and gasped, I felt light headed. Reading about those events was one thing, but seeing them was another. I almost collapsed I felt so tired.

"Jade are you okay?!" Nico exclaimed worried

"Yeah, I-I'm fine." I said

Chiron wheeled himself over in his wheelchair.

"What is wrong child?" he asked concerned

I turned to him, fear evident in my eyes.

"I think I have a new ability…" I said

"What kind of ability?" Nico, Chiron, and Percy asked together

"JINX!" Nico yelled "YOU OWE ME A SODA!"

"I think I can see the future…" I said quietly

"WHAT!" Percy yelled

Chiron looked at me and frowned.

"Your mother said this may happen, many of your ancestors practiced divination."

"You mean like fortune telling?" Nico asked

"No Nico, it means I'm a seer, it's like your Oracle without the maidenhood vow and riddles." I explained

"What did you see?" Percy asked

"I-I can't tell you, it's not right to mess with the future." I said

Chiron nodded in approval. I turned to him.

"Should I try it again?" I asked him

He nodded again. I turned to Nico and put my hand on his shoulder. I immediately saw the visions. I saw Nico helping Percy to the Styx, and I saw him walking down the street in front of the Empire State building in full battle armor with me beside him (funny the book forgot to mention that). I saw him finding Hazel in the Underworld and taking her to Camp Jupiter, I saw us visiting Hazel. I also saw Octavian yelling at him and me threatening to send him to a different dimension.

I pulled my hand away from his shoulder and immediately lost consciousness. When I came to I was laying on a sickbed in the infirmary. Nico was asleep in a chair across from the bed. Chiron came in and wheeled over to me.

"I see your awake." He said

"Yeah, but my head is killing me, that Divination stuff is hard." I said

"I can see that." He said with a chuckle

"How long was I out?" I asked

"About two days, Nico refused to leave at all." He told me

Two days, I had been unconscious for two days. That Divination power was not one I liked, it wasn't good to know your future because then you'd try and change the things you don't like.

"Chiron," I said looking at him "I don't like this power, it's too tempting to some people. And it requires more energy than all my other abilities combined."

"I know child, a power like this has to stay hidden, no one other than you, me, Nico Percy, and Annabeth may know." He said

"You told Annabeth?" I asked

"Yes we both made the decision that when you woke up we'd ask you to keep this power a secret, but it seems you were going to do just that anyway." He said

"What if Kronos finds out?!" I asked suddenly panicking

Nico chose that moment to wake up. He looked at me surprised and then tackled me with a hug.

"Can't… breathe…" I choked out

Nico let me out of his chokehold of a hug.

"YOU SCARED THE CRAP OUT OF ME! I THOUGHT YOU WEREN'T GOING TO WAKE UP!" he yelled

"Sorry… the whole future seeing thing tires me out." I said

"Just don't scare me like that again." He said hugging me again

"I won't, I've decided not to use that power unless absolutely necessary." I answered

"What counts as absolutely necessary?" Chiron asked curiously

"I have no idea, I guess I'll know when it's necessary." I answered

Nico pulled back and looked at me.

"Are you going to tell me what you saw?" he asked

"Nope." I answered

"That's what I thought." He said sighing

I got up off the bed and walked over to the door.

"You coming?" I asked Nico

"Where are you going?" he asked

"To the archery range, I'm bored." I said

"Sure, someone has to make sure you don't impale yourself with an arrow." He told me

I glared at him.

"Maybe you should stay here, before I decide to impale YOU with an arrow." I said

He just laughed and followed me out the door.

"λύκος" I said

With a flash Amber appeared next to me.

**_"Hello Jade, what are we doing?" _**she asked

"Well I'm going down to archery range to arrange an 'accident' for Nico." I said

**_"What did he do?" _**she queried

"He doubts my skills with a bow." I answered

She made the coughing sound that was supposedly supposed to be laughing. I cracked a smile and turned to Nico.

"Come on Nico, I'm not getting any younger hurry up." I called

"I'm coming, I'm coming… keep your pants on." He said

I laughed and walked onto the archery range. I summoned my bow and started shooting, I'm glad to say I hit every target, but it was getting boring with still targets. I turned to the guy overseeing the archery; I think he was a son of Apollo.

"Do you have anything more difficult?" I asked

"We have one thing, but not even I can get a bulls eye on it every time and I'm the best archer at this camp." He told me

"Ok, bring it on." I said

He raised his eyebrow and led me to the woods. Nico and Amber were following close behind. When we stopped we were in a clearing, I looked around and I noticed little machine parts everywhere.

"This is it, the Hephaestus kids built it. The targets pop out but they only stay out for a certain amount of time, no archer has ever gotten a bulls-eye on every target." He told me

I smiled to myself, this was a challenge. If I did this correctly I could be the best archer this camp has ever seen.

"Bring it on." I said confidently

He flipped a switch and the targets started to appear. The first few I shot no problem, without using my archery ability too. Then they started speeding up and I had to try a little harder, finally they were going so fast I had no choice but to give into my ability and let it guide me. When I finished I was panting, the guy (I think it was Lee Fletcher, but I'm not sure) went around and checked the targets to see how many bulls-eyes I got. When he came over to me he had a shocked look on his face.

"You… hit them all… perfectly." He said surprised

"WHOOOO-HOOO!" I yelled high fiving Nico

"How?" he asked

I shrugged "Dunno, but I did it."

So Nico, Amber and I walked away leaving behind a flabbergasted child of Apollo behind. Amber was getting restless so I decided to let her run around in the sword fighting arena. That was the worst idea I'd had all day because guess who was there, if you said Percy congratulations, YOUR WRONG! My friends were in the arena joking around and laughing, the sight of it made my chest tighten. They didn't even miss me; in fact I was almost certain they were glad I'd decided to leave camp. They hadn't seen me yet, if I was lucky I might be able to make it out unnoticed.

"λύκος" I whispered and Amber turned into the charm again.

I turned on my heels as fast as I could and ran for the door. I heard Nico shout my name._ 'Shit, I forgot he was here, and there's no way they didn't hear him yell my name' _ I thought. Turns out I was right, after Nico yelled my name I hear several other voices call me. I ran faster, I could hear someone chasing me, I got to the door yanked it open and kept running. I ran into the wood, I ran, and ran, and ran, until I couldn't run anymore. I stopped and looked around, I didn't recognize any of my surroundings, I was lost.

I was alone in the middle of the woods, with no weapon besides my bow and my instincts. Gods, I am such an idiot, I ran away because I was embarrassed, hurt, and overall scared. The one thing I swore to myself is I would never run if I could fight and gods damn it, I could've fought the abandonment I felt. I should've hid my emotions like I used to. I kicked a rock, and heard a rustle in the bushes. A thought occurred to me, could I have accidentally run through the barrier around Camp Half-Blood.

"λύκος" I said quietly

Amber appeared, and she seemed confused.

**_"Where are we?" _**she asked

"Hades if I know, but I ran. I'm no fighter, I'm a coward. I ran away from a problem I could easily solve and now I'm lost." I said bitterly

**_"Figure mentally or literally?" _**she asked

"A bit of both I guess, but more literally." I said

"Jade are you there?!" called a voice

"Yes I'm over here." I said

I heard a lot of leaves crunching and twigs snapping. I could tell the owner of the voice was running because his footfalls were quick and spaced a bit farther apart than if they were walking. Nico crashed through the bushes.

"There you are, I've been looking for hours." He panted

I looked at my watch and rolled my eyes.

"I've only been standing here for 10 minutes." I said

"Well it FELT like hours…" he said

I laughed at his stupidity.

"Can we just get back to camp, or better yet, LEAVE camp." I said

"Why?" he asked

"Because, there's no reason for me to stay there, I want to go on an adventure." I said

"What kind of adventure are we talking about." He queried

"The awesome kind obviously." I said

Nico facepalmed and shook his head.

"For a smart girl, your kind of stupid sometimes." He said

"Hey…" I protested

"Come on I have to get you back to camp, Chiron needs you for something." He said

"Shouldn't that have been the FIRST thing you said… I mean if Chiron needs me it must be important." I said

"Probably" he said dragging me through the woods.

It took us 20 minutes to get back to camp. By the time I got to the Big House there were a lot of kids in there.

"Nice of you to join us." Said a sarcastic voice from the back of the room

I turned to the origin of the voice and saw a 16 year old girl wearing blood red armor.

"Clarisse" I said stiffly

She looked at me shocked and fell off her chair. Everyone (even Chiron) cracked up.

"Who is this kid?" she asked Chiron

"The 'kid' can speak for herself, thank you very much." I said irately

"Well who are you?" asked a girl with pretty dark hair and dancing eyes

"Well Selena, My name is Jade Pendragon, daughter of Heticate." I said

"SPY!" yelled Clarisse

I glared at her and her hair caught fire (It was an illusion, I wouldn't do something like using my magic to ACTUALLY catch her hair on fire).

"I am NOT a spy! Never accuse me of that!" I said

Clarisse was too busy trying to extinguish her hair to respond. Chiron shot me a look, I sighed and snapped my fingers. Her hair returned to normal and she glared at me.

"You wanna go Princess." She growled

"Well as much as I'd LOVE to put you in your place, I'm pretty sure Chiron wouldn't approve of that." I said

Clarisse snarled and lunged towards me. I sidestepped and did a backflip onto the ping-pong table.

"λύκος" I said

Amber appeared at my feet and looked at me.

"Defend" I told her

She nodded and jumped to her feet as Clarisse charged again. Amber growled at her and lunged. Clarisse faltered and fell backwards, Amber sat on her chest.

"Good girl Amber." I said patting her head

I noticed the entire room was staring, well other than Nico and Chiron.

"Jade, would you please get your wolf off of Clarisse." Chiron said sternly

"Fine, Amber down." I said

Amber jumped off of Clarisse and sat next to me.

"Sooooo… any other questions?" I asked

The entire room looked at Chiron for an explanation. He looked at me expectantly and I sighed.

"My father is the King of Camelot and my ancestors were Merlin the Magician, Morgana Le Fay, and King Arthur. Apparently that means even if Heticate wasn't my mom I'd be able to do magic, I'd be less powerful, but still able to do magic none the less. But it also means I'm the most powerful of her children in thousands of years." I explained

"Do you want to explain your abilities or should I?" Chiron asked

"You can, I'm not really in an explainy mood." I said

So Chiron explained my abilities… well not ALL of them he left out the future seeing one.

"She has another ability, but I'll let her explain that one." he said

I looked at him shocked as everyone turned to me.

"Well come on don't leave us in suspense." Whined Conner

"Yeah tell us." Said Travis

"Are you sure you want me to tell them?" I asked Chiron uncertainly

"Yes." He said

"Well, okay then…" I said

I took a deep breath and looked at the people around the table. Nico caught my eye gave me a reassuring smile.

"I can use Divination magic." I said

Everyone looked at me confused.

"I'm a Seer." I tried again

More blank stares…

"I can see the future…." I tried finally

Everyone looked at one another and then back to me.

"That's impossible! Only the Oracle can see the future!" a big guy sitting next to Selena said.

"Well it is possible Charlie." I said "Because if it wasn't then how could I do it."

Beckendorf looked at me in awe.

"Prove it." Said a grumpy Clarisse

I looked at Chiron and he nodded.

"Fine." I said "But it's not an exact science I'm not sure if I can zero in on a specific time."

I looked around the room.

"Any volunteers?" I asked

No one volunteered.

"Fine, if you guys are too chicken, I'll do it." Nico said

He walked over to me and grabbed my hand.

"You sure you want to do this?" he whispered

I nodded and put my other hand on his forearm. I closed my eyes and concentrated on 5 minutes into the future. I got a vision almost immediately. We were still sitting in the Rec Room, everyone was arguing about if I was faking my power or not. And suddenly there was a flash; Apollo was standing in the middle of the room. He didn't look mad so that was a good sign.

The vision ended and I almost collapsed again, but Nico caught me. I took a couple of breaths and turned to the rest of the room.

"Apollo's going to be here in like 5 minutes." I said

"Why?" asked Percy

"I have no idea, but he didn't look mad so I'm guessing we're not in trouble." I answered sitting down

"How do we know she's not lying." Said Clarisse

"She's right, we don't even know her. How can we be sure she's not lying to us." Said Katie

"Well I trust her." Said Percy

The entire room broke out in argument and I smiled to myself my vision was happening. After about 4 minutes of the argument there was the flash and Apollo was there.

"Told you." I said to the open-mouthed demigods

"Well it seems we have someone BESIDES my Oracle that can see the future." He said happily.

"It seems so Lord Apollo." I said

"What I'm wondering is how." He said

"You and me both, I dislike using that power though. I don't think it's good to know your future, and it exhausts me." I said

"Why do you think knowing your future is bad." Apollo asked me

"Because if you don't like the little thing that happen and you try and change them you can mess up the future big time, like if I told you guys who won the Titan War, if you guys won and you knew it you wouldn't try as hard to win, but if I told you that you didn't win you might do something drastic and get a lot of innocent people killed." I said

"I see," he said "out of curiosity who does win the war?"

"Nuh uh Lord Apollo, my lips are sealed." I said

"I suppose threatening you doesn't help." Ha said

"Nope, if you threaten me then I'll just do something drastic and totally impulsive." I answered

"Such as?" he asked

"Well it might involve my wolf attacking you and a paralysis spell." I admitted

Everyone was staring at me, other than Percy I was probably the only person to talk to a god as if they couldn't kill me with a flick of a finger. Apollo laughed.

"I like you kid, you've got spunk." He said

"So I've been told." I said with a smile

I turned to Clarisse.

"Still think I'm lying?" I asked

"No…" she said

"Ok then, now that you guys believe me I'm leaving." I said

"WHAT!" everyone besides Nico and Apollo yelled.

Nico looked at Apollo confused.

"I know why I didn't yell what, but why didn't you?" he asked

"Dude, God of Prophecy… kind of saw it coming, literally." Apollo answered

"Oh right, I feel stupid now." Nico said

"You should…" I said

"Hey, don't be mean." He told me

"Just pointing out the obvious." I said shrugging

"Back to the problem," Chiron said "why are you leaving Jade?"

"Because if I stay here you people are going to beg me to tell you what happens in the future, and I REALLY don't like using that power." I said simply

"But…" Travis started

"No Travis I will not tell you when the next blackout is so you can loot mortal stores." I said irately

"Woah, dude how did she know that?" He said

I facepalmed "I'M A FREAKING MIND READER! DIDN'T WE COVER THIS!" I yelled

"Oh… yeah…" Travis said embarrassed

"Wait," Katie said looking at Travis "We're on the verge of war, and you want information on when you can loot stores? We could have her tell us when they're going to attack!"

"For the last time I am not telling you people what happens in the future! It's not right!" I yelled

"What if it could help us!" Katie yelled back

"This is why I'm leaving! You people don't understand!" I yelled

I grabbed Nico's wrist and dragged him towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Clarisse blocking the door

"I'm leaving, where does it look like I'm going." I said

"No you're not, we need answers." She said

"Clarisse, please move. I don't want to hurt you." I said

Clarisse just laughed at me, I shrugged.

"Ok, you asked for it. Amber attack!" I said

Amber lunged at Clarisse. I mumbled a growing spell under my breath. Amber doubled as she flew through the air. Amber collided with Clarisse and sent her flying, I caught Apollo's eye and he nodded urging me to leave. I dragged Nico through the door and ran as fast as I could.

"AMBER COME!" I yelled

Amber bounded after us, I ran out of the camp boundaries and down the hill. When we got to the road I stopped to catch my breath and make sure no one was chasing us.

"λύκος" I said and Amber disappeared into her charm again.

"Where are we going to go?" Nico asked

"To find the Hunters." I said

"WHAT! WHY?" he yelled.

"They're important to the Titan War, we need to convince them to help." I said

"I thought you didn't want to mess up the future." He replied

"Who say I am?" I said cockily

"I do." He answered

"Well your wrong." I said walking down the road

I heard him jog to catch up; when he was beside me he slowed down to a walk.

"Well how do you suppose we find them?" he asked

I stopped and thought.

"You know, I didn't think about that… I guess we can't just wander around until we find them." I said

"You GUESS!" he exclaimed

"Yeah, I guess." I said

He shook his head laughing.

"You are so weird." He said

"And that's why you love me!" I replied smiling

"Well duh, why would I like a NORMAL girl." He said

"Exactly… weird is awesome, normal is stupid." I said cheerily

"What is 'normal' anyway?" he asked

"I have no idea, but back to the problem. How do we find the Hunters of Artemis?" I said

"I have NO idea." He responded

I sighed and kicked a rock.

"So it was too hard for Apollo to TELL me where I could find the Hunters…" I grumbled

"Huh what did you say?" Nico asked

"Nothing…" I said

"No you said something about Apollo, what does he have to do with this anyway." He said

"Well Apollo told me while we were having a telepathic convers-" I started.

"Telepathic conversation?" Nico inquired

"Well apparently I can also talk in other peoples' minds as well as hear their thoughts…" I admitted

"And you didn't tell me, why?" he probed

"That's not important right now! Anyway Apollo told me I had to find the Hunters and convince Artemis to let them fight with us, he just didn't get the chance to tell me where to find them." I said

"Fine, let's just find the Hunters, then I'll interrogate you." He said walking towards the woods

I sighed again, I had been expecting that reaction to me not telling him. I started walking after him. Here I am fallowing my angry boyfriend into the woods to find a group of eternal maidens who HATE men, wish me luck.


	6. Yet Another Authors Note Sigh

**Okay I know, I know, I'm a horrible person for abandoning you guys. But I have a perfectly good excuse for it. One my mother took ALL my electronics because of a prank I pulled involving $400, a rubber spider, a crowbar, and the family dog (Don't ask). Second I got into a HUGE fight with my so called 'best friend' because she was spreading rumors about me. The reason the second one would prevent me from writing is that I have MAJOR trust issues, like really major. I only really truly trust 4 people My best guy friends AJ and Nathan, my other best friend Caroline, and my English teacher... my ex-bff used to be on that list but I'm currently not speaking to her because I'm sick of the rumors she spreads and all the fucking drama she creates. Anyway I'm REALLY REALLY REALLY sorry and I will try as hard as I can to post the next chapter.**

**Wish ME luck,**

**~JadeDragon012 (Jessika)**


End file.
